Primeiro de Maio Anarquista, O Massacre do Haymarket e os Martires de Chicago
Felipe Corrêa Todos os anos nos deparamos com as tais festas do Primeiro de Maio, promovidas pelas grandes centrais sindicais e que enchem praças e avenidas com milhares de pessoas. Com o objetivo de atrair o público, em meio aos shows de artistas famosos, sorteiam até carros e apartamentos. Esquecemos, no entanto, que as origens dessa data tão importante marcam a luta dos trabalhadores contra as mazelas do capitalismo e suas brutais conseqüências sobre homens e mulheres. Como sempre, a história é contada pelos vencedores, e assim também aconteceu com a história do Primeiro de Maio, que até hoje não é muito conhecida. A mobilização dos operários de Chicago e de outros lugares do mundo aos fins do século XIX, reivindicando a jornada diária de oito horas de trabalho refletia uma luta contra o sistema capitalista e as péssimas condições a que estavam submetidos os trabalhadores. A relevância atual desse tema é que os motivos que levaram a essa mobilização não mudaram tanto de lá para cá. Continuamos a viver em uma sociedade em que reina o desemprego e que esse serve de base para que salários cada vez mais baixos sejam pagos aos trabalhadores, e que o medo da perda desse emprego seja um fator que muitas vezes impede o trabalhador de se mobilizar politicamente. Continuamos a viver em uma sociedade em que impera a pobreza e a fome de muitos, para o benefício e a prosperidade de poucos. Ainda não temos o controle completo sobre nosso trabalho. As decisões sobre aquilo que nos afeta ainda estão conferidas a outros. Ainda não recebemos todos os frutos de nosso trabalho, que são roubados pelos proprietários das empresas para as quais trabalhamos. E essas são apenas algumas semelhanças dos fins do século XIX e dos dias de hoje. Aos finais do século XIX, os Estados Unidos continuavam sua crescente onda de crescimento econômico, em grande medida, impulsionados pelos efeitos da Guerra de Secessão. A possibilidade de empregos nas fábricas, atraia estrangeiros e nativos. No entanto, as condições de trabalho eram precárias ao extremo. Em nome do lucro, os líderes capitalistas faziam com que homens e mulheres trabalhassem 12, 14 e até 17 horas por dia, em ambientes sem qualquer condição para o trabalho: muitos não tinham ventilação e iluminação adequada, eram extremamente sujos, etc.. Nem as crianças e mulheres grávidas eram poupadas. O desenvolvimento da crescente industrialização, das precárias condições de trabalho e das organizações operárias, criava um ambiente propício para a mobilização, com o objetivo de melhorar as condições de vida. Oscar Neebe, conhecido militante anarquista desse período, fez uma descrição do contexto da época em sua autobiografia: “Eu trabalhava numa fábrica que fazia latas de óleo e caixas para chá. Foi o primeiro lugar em que vi crianças de 8 a 12 anos trabalharem como escravos nas máquinas. Quase todos os dias, acontecia de um dedo ser mutilado. Mas o que isso importa... Eles eram remunerados e mandados para casa, e outros tomariam seus lugares. Acredito que o trabalho infantil nas fábricas tenha feito, nos últimos vinte anos, mais vítimas do que a guerra com o sul, e que os dedos mutilados e os corpos destroçados trouxeram ouro aos monopólios e produtores.” É dentro desse contexto que se dá o movimento reivindicativo que marcou na História essa importante data do Primeiro de Maio. Há anos, existia a idéia de que o dia dos trabalhadores deveria ser dividido em três partes: oito horas para o trabalho, oito horas de sono e oito horas para o lazer e o estudo. No ano de 1884, a Federação dos Sindicatos Organizados dos Estados Unidos e do Canadá (precursora da Federação Americana do Trabalho - AFL) declarou que a partir do dia 1 de maio de 1886, a jornada de oito horas de trabalho passaria a vigorar, apesar dos capitalistas afirmarem que isso era impossível. Esse movimento, na realidade, refletia uma das reivindicações centrais dos movimentos operários da época, e continuava a mobilização já iniciada anteriormente em países como Inglaterra, França e Austrália. As adesões para o movimento foram muito grandes, já que a reivindicação central era comum a todos os trabalhadores. Um pouco antes do tão esperado Primeiro de Maio de 1886, milhares de trabalhadores haviam aderido a luta pela redução da jornada. “Brancos e negros, homens e mulheres, nativos e imigrantes, todos estavam envolvidos.” No dia 01 de maio de 1886, as ruas de Chicago foram tomadas pelo povo, em protestos e greves cujo objetivo central estava na redução da jornada de trabalho. Chicago, na época, era o principal centro de agitação política dos EUA e os anarquistas exerciam a maior influência no movimento. De acordo com o relato de um jornal da época “não saia qualquer fumaça das altas chaminés das fábricas e dos engenhos, e as coisas assumiam uma aparência de sabá (o sábado judeu)”. Entre 80 e 90 mil pessoas saíram às ruas em apoio ao crescente movimento somente na cidade de Chicago. Grandes manifestações com mais de 10 mil pessoas também aconteceram em Nova York e Detroit. Aconteceram reuniões e comícios em Louisville, Kentucky, Baltimore e Maryland. Estima-se que por volta de meio milhão de pessoas tenha tomado parte nas manifestações do Primeiro de Maio nos EUA. Estima-se também, que por volta de 1200 fábricas entraram em greve em todo o país em apoio ao movimento. A posição dos líderes capitalistas era claramente refletida na imprensa da época que chamava os manifestantes de “cafajestes, preguiçosos, e canalhas que buscavam criar desordens”. Outro veículo da imprensa afirmava que “Esses brutos operários só compreendem a força, uma força que possam recordar durante várias gerações”. Os capitalistas compravam armas de fogo para a polícia local. Esses são apenas alguns exemplos da “rede de apoio” que se formou entre patrões e a mídia, todos em defesa do Capital e da ordem estabelecida. No dia 03 de maio, as manifestações e greves continuavam. August Spies, um tipógrafo anarquista e editor do periódico Arbeiter-Zeitung, discursou para 6 mil trabalhadores. Ainda enquanto ele falava, os fura-greves da fábrica Mc Cormick Harvester estavam saindo, e parte dos manifestantes deslocou-se para a frente da fábrica, com o objetivo de incomodar os fura-greves. Isso aconteceu pois o local em que falava Spies, ficava a um quarteirão da fábrica. Os manifestantes desceram a rua e fizeram com que os fura-greves voltassem para dentro da fábrica. Foi então que chegou a polícia. Eram aproximadamente 200 policiais que, ao reprimir os manifestantes, acabaram matando seis pessoas (outras fontes dizem quatro ou sete), ferindo e prendendo muitas outras. Spies, vendo o resultado brutal da repressão policial, dirigiu-se ao escritório do Arbeiter-Zeitung, e fez uma circular, convocando os trabalhadores para uma outra manifestação no início da noite do dia seguinte. O protesto do dia 04 de maio aconteceu na Praça Haymarket, e nele discursaram além de Spies, Albert Parsons, tipógrafo e militante anarquista, e Samuel Fielden, imigrante inglês, operário da industria têxtil e também militante anarquista. Os discursos pediam unidade e continuidade no movimento. Havia aproximadamente 2500 pessoas no local, que até o momento faziam um protesto pacífico, tão pacífico que o prefeito Carter Harrison, presente no início dos discursos, afirmou que “nada do que acontecia, dava a impressão de haver necessidade de intervenção da polícia”. Já no final da noite, o mau tempo contribuía para que houvesse apenas umas 200 pessoas na praça. Com a ordem de dispersar a manifestação imediatamente, um grupo de 180 policiais chegou ao local. Apesar de Spies ter dito que os manifestantes eram pacíficos, a polícia iniciou o processo de dispersar o ato. Foi nesse momento que uma bomba explodiu em meio aos policiais, matando sete e ferindo aproximadamente 70. A polícia imediatamente abriu fogo contra a população, sendo responsável por incontáveis mortes. Alguns relatos falam em 100 mortos e dezenas de presos e feridos. Ninguém nunca soube se quem jogou a bomba foram os manifestantes ou a própria polícia, para incriminar o movimento. Em sua autobiografia, Spies diria algum tempo mais tarde que “... O anarquismo não era nem mesmo mencionado. Mas o anarquismo era bom o suficiente para servir como um bode expiatório para Bonfield de polícia de Chicago. Esse demônio, com o objetivo de justificar seu ataque assassino à reunião, disse: ‘eram anarquistas’. - ‘Anarquistas! Oh, que horror!’ A estúpida massa imaginou que - anarquistas - deveria ser alguma coisa muito ruim, e incorporou o refrão junto com seus inimigos e espoliadores: ‘Crucifiquem-nos! Crucifiquem-nos!’” O fato é que o acontecimento da bomba foi utilizado como motivo para a perseguição de todo o movimento radical de trabalhadores. A polícia invadiu casas e escritórios de suspeitos e houve muitas prisões. Muitas pessoas que nem sabiam o que era anarquismo ou socialismo foram presas e torturadas. Definitivamente, a polícia primeiro atacava e prendia, para depois averiguar se havia alguma “culpa” dos acusados. O resultado desse processo foi a prisão temporária de Rudolph Schnaubelt, acusado de jogar a bomba. Ele foi solto depois de algum tempo sem acusações formais e há quem diga que ele era um agente pago pelas autoridades para cometer o atentado. Com Schnaubelt solto, a polícia prendeu Fielden e seis imigrantes alemães: Spies, Oscar Neebe, funileiro, Adolph Fischer, tipógrafo, Louis Lingg, carpinteiro, George Engel, tipógrafo e Michael Schwab, encadernador. A polícia também procurava Parsons, já que ele era um importante líder da Associação Internacional dos Trabalhadores (AIT) em Chicago, mas ele conseguiu se esconder e não ser capturado. Parsons acabou depois se apresentando no dia do julgamento. Apesar de apenas três deles terem estado presentes no dia da explosão da bomba, foram todos incriminados e responsabilizados por esse motivo. O julgamento teve início em 21 de junho de 1886 com um júri nitidamente manipulado. Ele era composto de empresários, seus funcionários e um parente de um dos policiais mortos. Não houve provas apresentadas contra os anarquistas e nada que levasse a uma conexão clara dos acusados com a explosão da bomba. Não houve também, quaisquer provas de que eles teriam incitado a violência ou algo do tipo em seus discursos. No entanto, o resultado do julgamento foi um claro reflexo do medo por parte da sociedade burguesa em relação aos operários organizados e combativos. Numa deliberada tentativa de conter o crescente movimento operário, sete dos acusados foram condenados à morte em 19 de agosto. Neebe foi condenado a 15 anos de prisão. Apesar de insistir não ser culpado, Neebe, em uma demonstração de solidariedade aos seus companheiros, falou ao juiz que sentia não ser enforcado com os outros. A punição aos anarquistas deveria servir como um exemplo à sociedade, mostrando o que aconteceria àqueles que desafiassem o poder das instituições do Estado e do Capital. Spies pronunciou-se em sua última defesa falando sobre os enforcamentos: “Aqui terão apagado uma faísca, mas lá e acolá, atrás e na frente de vocês, em todas as partes, as chamas crescerão. É um fogo subterrâneo e vocês não podem apagá-lo”. Importante também a defesa proferida por Parsons: “A propriedade das máquinas como privilégio de uns poucos é o que combatemos, o monopólio das mesmas, eis aquilo contra o que lutamos. Nós desejamos que todas as forças da natureza, que todas as forças sociais, que essa força gigantesca, produto do trabalho e da inteligência das gerações passadas, sejam postas à disposição do homem, submetidas ao homem para sempre. Este, e não outro, é o objetivo do socialismo.” Schwab e Fielden tiveram suas penas comutadas para prisão perpétua, depois de uma grande campanha pela liberdade dos acusados. Lingg suicidou-se na prisão um dia antes de ser enforcado. Em 11 de novembro de 1887 Spies, Parsons, Fischer e Engel foram enforcados, e assim ficaram conhecidos como os Mártires de Chicago. Milhares de pessoas tomaram parte na procissão dos funerais e a campanha para liberdade de Fielden, Schwab e Neebe continuou. Em 26 de junho de 1893 o governador Altgeld libertou-os, alegando que eram inocentes do crime que estavam sendo acusados. Em 1890 as manifestações de Primeiro de Maio se generalizaram nos EUA e Europa, assim como no Chile, Peru e Cuba. O movimento pela jornada diária de oito horas de trabalho ganhou tanto apoio, que acabou fazendo com que o Primeiro de Maio fosse uma data mundial de mobilização. Depois disso, generalizaram-se as manifestações no Brasil, na Rússia e Irlanda, e tomaram o mundo de maneira crescente. No Brasil, o Primeiro de Maio é comemorado desde 1894 e tornou-se um feriado nacional por um decreto do ex-presidente Arthur Bernardes em 1925. A jornada diária de oito horas de trabalho foi incorporada na legislação brasileira por Getúlio Vargas na década de 1930. Ainda em seu governo, regulamentou o direito às férias e à aposentadoria, promulgando a Consolidação das Leis do Trabalho (CLT). Essa atitude de Getúlio, muito mais do que benevolência, refletia aceitação, por parte do governo, às reivindicações que eram feitas pelos movimentos operários desde os anos 1910. Além disso, muitas industrias já davam esses benefícios a essa altura dos acontecimentos. Com a Constituição de 1988, incorporou-se às leis brasileiras as férias remuneradas, o 13º salário, a multa de 40% sobre o fundo de garantia em caso de demissão, licença maternidade, entre outros “benefícios” conhecidos hoje por nós. Atualmente, com a adoção das políticas neoliberais por parte dos nossos últimos governos, e com as novas propostas de “flexibilização” das relações de trabalho, estamos perdendo os direitos que conquistamos depois de longas jornadas de mobilização e reivindicação. Os trabalhadores que ainda têm carteira assinada podem considerar-se privilegiados, pois a grande maioria dos trabalhadores não tem mais registros formais. Não têm direito a férias remuneradas, vale-transporte, multa em caso de demissão, 13º salário, entre outros benefícios que um trabalhador registrado formalmente tem. Além disso, ter um trabalho hoje, poder vender a sua força de trabalho e deixar-se explorar pelos patrões tornou-se um benefício. Há milhões pelo mundo que nem isso conseguem. As centrais sindicais transformaram-se em redutos burocráticos e corruptos, com vistas apenas aos seus próprios interesses. O povo é tratado com a política do pão-e-circo, que agora, além de ser propagada pelo governo, tem a ajuda dos sindicatos com os “Primeiros de Maio” de festas e sorteios. Definitivamente as políticas institucionais mostraram-se ineficazes para conquistar, ou ao menos garantir, os poucos direitos que os Estado ainda nos concede. Já está mais do que na hora de nos inspirarmos nos antigos militantes operários e, através da ação direta, reivindicarmos o direito a uma vida em liberdade. Temos todos o direito a uma vida com a possibilidade de participação completa nas decisões que nos afetam, que esteja livre da opressão e que nos propicie minimamente as tão antigas oito horas de trabalho, oito horas de sono e oito horas para o estudo e o lazer. Bibliografia Consultada: August Spies. Autobiography. Jorge E. Silva. As Origens Trágicas e Esquecidas do Primeiro de Maio. L. Gaylord. O Primeiro de Maio. Lázaro Curvêlo Chaves. Primeiro de Maio - Dia Mundial do Trabalho. Lilian Caramel. A Origem do Dia do Trabalho. Michael Thomas. May Day in the USA: A Forgotten History. Oscar Neebe. Autobiography. Tom Moates. Reclaiming Our History. May Day & the Origins of International Workers Day. W. T. Whitney, Jr. May Day and the Haymarket Martyrs. Workers Solidarity Movement. The Anarchist Origins of May Day.